


.:LONE DIGGER:. | Prussia x Reader

by doq_meat



Category: APH Hetalia, Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: AUGH, Anxiety, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Jeez, Music, No Smut, Reboot, Slow Build, Slow Burn, a lot of hetalia characters, digger - Freeform, lone, lone digger, rewrite of a old ass fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doq_meat/pseuds/doq_meat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You deal with a lot in your life: anxiety, work, and school in general. You wish there was some time for you to actually crawl out of your little introvert bubble. When a opportunity shows up, you hesitantly take that chance.</p><p>(RE-WRITE OF AN OLD FAN FIC FROM 2013)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0 ** manual ** 0

+prologue+

The glow of the laptop screen illuminated an isolated corner of your dark room, as you stared at it with a slight grin. Illustrations and bright lights of the music video danced across the monitor as it synced up to the tune of the music. You fiddled with one of your ear buds while the other pumped the beat of the song into your ears. Your head bobbed gently with the beat and you silently mouthed the lyrics as the song began to reach its big climax.

Bliss. Absolute bliss.

As of late, music had been your only source of relaxation; you felt like everything had been moving by too quickly for your tastes. School had been rushing to the end of the year while your job at a small cafe had started getting busier and busier. The piece de resistance was your father leaving for a business trip for a whole month, leaving you on your own for the time being. You had the choice of staying with your mother's house with your step-father and half-brother, but you preferred not losing your mind while under the same roof of that little gremlin.

Being alone for a month had quite a lot of advantages: you could sing aloud anytime you wanted, cook or buy your own food, and invite friends over. Well, if you managed to make any real friends. There was a bubbly boy named Feliciano that claimed you as one of his friends, but you honestly didn't think that the two of you hung out enough for you to be granted that title. The only person that you could actually comfortably talk to was your father. Being able to vent and talk to him was extremely therapeutic for you, and it would always be a pick-me-up at the end of the day. Now that he was gone for a while; you decided that more music would probably be a solution to stabilize yourself in his absence.

Now that you thought about it, there had been one other person at one point in time that actually took the time to sit and listen to your vents. But that was a long time ago. You couldn't even recall who they were or what their name was, and you didn't doubt for a second that they had forgotten too. The only thing you could remember was how amazing it felt to be able to talk about your insecurities with someone other than your dad, and how it felt to have someone _listen_ for once.

It was _bliss_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, here we are. I never thought that I would ever come back to this, but here we are. As you can see already, there are a bunch of changes, but it's pretty much still the same plot! I hope you're as excited as I am with this reboot!! thanks for sticking around!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being alone was fine with you. But sometimes there was a void that had a craving to be filled.

The shaded spot where you silently enjoyed your lunch was a place outside and a little ways away from the cafeteria. Sure, It felt a little lonesome every now and then, but you couldn't even fathom the idea of sitting in the middle of a crowded area; the very thought sent shivers down your spine. So you peacefully nibbled on your sandwich as you flipped through your book.

Lost in the words of the story, you failed to notice a rather flamboyant voice getting closer and closer to you. Before you could even react, a face popped up from behind the book, smiling ear to ear. "Hello (y/n)!"

At the sound of the high pitched greeting you jumped just a bit, only to recognize the ball of excitement that was Feliciano. You felt your muscles relax as the bubbly boy sat himself down next to you. You spared him a glance before returning your gaze anywhere but his face. "You're not with your friends?" You asked him in a low voice.

Feli shook his head and directed his big smile at you. "No! I wanted to hang out with you today! You're one of my only friends that doesn't come sit with us, so I thought you might be lonely by yourself."

You hummed in reply and returned your focus to your book. _Friend, huh?_ You thought mindlessly. You wouldn't exactly call the Italian your _frien_ d, but you wouldn't necessarily call him a nuisance either; he was more of just good company. You didn't even have to ask him to sit with you since he was so determined to accompany you.

You turned your head slightly to catch a quick glimpse of what he was up to, only to find him fast asleep. _He doesn't waste time, does he?_ You inwardly giggled. Glancing down, you quickly checked your watch only to find that the lunch period was nearly over.

Your hands raked through your (h/c) hair as you swiftly packed your things and got ready to go. Once you were ready, you went ahead and picked Feli off the ground by his arms. It was a common occurrence for him to drift off every now and then, leaving you or someone near by to deal with it; However, seeing as how light he was, it was never really much of a problem. So you dragged the boy all the way near the entrance of the cafeteria to meet his regular friends: Ludwig and Kiku. They normally be the metaphorical reins for the hyper boy and keep him in line. 

"Ah, (y/n)-san, Good afternoon," Kiku said in his gentle voice as you approached him and Ludwig. "I see Feli-chan has been with you."

You replied with a nod and handed the slumbering boy off to the lumbering German that was Ludwig. He offered you his own nod with a slight smile as he carried Feliciano much like how one would carry a large sack. He started going down to their next class, Kiku following suit. Kiku turned his head to you once more, "Thank you again for taking care of Feli-chan."

"No problem," you said quietly as Kiku half-jogged to keep up with Ludwig's pace. You sighed as you watched the trio leave, they were the closest things to friends you had, and that thought made you a little happy. 

You were about to make your way to your own class when blur of mostly white caught your attention. A boy slightly shorter than Ludwig had crashed into him with an obnoxious cackle that almost sent poor Feliciano to the floor. Looking back up you saw Ludwig's older brother, Gilbert, who was more rambunctious than his younger brother. You knew him all too well, as he became the topic of almost every conversation you would over hear. It was difficult for you to understand; how could such a egotistical maniac become so famous with others? You heaved another sigh and turned down the hallway, avoiding any sort of eye contact with the group.

While doing so, you felt like you had just missed one of them turning their attention toward you. You brushed it off and kept walking.

Making your way down the hall and into your next class, you sat down at the front and set your things next to you. Since you had a little more time before class actually started, you thought back to Gilbert. You asked yourself again how could someone so obsessed with them self be so popular with the rest. Maybe it was the way he flaunted his self confidence, and wanted others to know how great he thought he was. When you thought about it that way, you found yourself envious-- wishing that you had even an ounce of confidence in yourself. Sadly, no dice; you always figured the worst of you would always outweigh the good. 

A thump resounded in your ears when you realized your head had made contact with the desk while you were deep in thought. Your arms crossed on the desk and blocked the light that flooded into your vision. You didn't want to think about anything anymore; it would just ruin your good mood. Without thought, you felt yourself slip away into unconsciousness.

+++

The loud blare of the bell jolted you awake, making you sit upright and glance around the room. Your attention was directed toward the front of the classroom where the teacher had situated himself in his desk while the students packed up. "Remember that your homework is due on Friday," he drawled tiredly, not caring if anyone was listening or not. 

Realizing you had slept through the entire class, you rubbed your eyes and stood up from your desk. You grabbed your bag and slung it over your shoulder while high tailing it out of the room. You silently hoped that your teacher hadn't noticed your little nap.

In your hurry, you didn't notice the white flurry that had crossed paths with you, sending both you and them to the ground. You landed roughly on your bottom and you could only assume the same for the other person. Regaining your composure, you looked up to apologize to whomever you had bumped into. 

"Oh, (y/n), sorry 'bout that!" the person chuckled in a raspy voice. 

You turned your gaze upward to see Gilbert sending you a smirk as he went to pick himself up. You met his red eyes and quickly looked somewhere else. "Y-Yeah, sorry," you squeaked out, standing up beside him.

"I'm in a rush, so I'll see ya!" Gilbert said quickly before high-tailing it down the hall. You stared down the direction he ran in for a little while, trying to digest the whole moment. _What is he up to...?_  you thought. You then shook your head and decided it was best to not dwell on it; you had one more class to go before school was out, and you were anxious to get home. Without further ado, you made your way down the hall and to your last class of the day.

Although you thought it best to not think about what Gilbert had been in such a big rush to get to, you couldn't help but let your mind wonder just a bit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aa! such a slow burn, but it'll all be worth it in the end!! Also, I decided against making the reader bullied, but rather just ignored in their school-- it seemed a bit better, seeing as the reader is a bit more of an introvert than anything (even though it seemed like the rivalry between the reader and their bully seemed to be popular in the original fic). I may place a few moments where the reader gets picked on, who knows... Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! And comments are always appreciated!


	3. 2 ** reboot ** 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go home and get hungry.

Mechanisms clicked as the large, oak door to your humble abode unlocked itself with the twist of your key. You drew the metal out of the keyhole and pushed the door gently and entered, placing your key on the small marble table in your rather small entry way. Kicking off your shoes you glanced down at your phone to see if anything new had popped up, as you heard a notification go off on your way home. Just as predicted, you had received a new voice mail from your dad.

As soon as you got your shoes off, you played the message as you scurried into the kitchen to grab a bag of chips. You sat your phone on the circle dining table and listened as your father's voice began talking. _"Hey kiddo!  Wanted to let you know that I just got to the hotel; this place is huge as hell,"_ he laughed, you giggled and said 'Everything's huge in New York' under your breath. You situated yourself on one of the three chairs and continued listening while snacking down on the crisps. 

 _"Anyway, you must be having fun there, huh? I hope you're okay... If you need anything to eat just order pizza or have whatever's in the fridge, 'kay? Uhh, call me back as soon as you can! Talk to you in a bit!"_ you heard the beep of the voice mail's end and the computerized voice taking the place of your fathers, asking if you wanted to delete the message or not. You sighed and stared at your phone before pressing a number and marking it for deletion; you would just call your dad back before you went to sleep. 

You stuck your phone into your hoodie pocket and grabbed the chips before heading up to your room. Before you began climbing the stairs, you glanced over at your book bag that had been haphazardly thrown to the side of the entryway. You had homework that needed to be done, and just as your dad always told you, it was best to get it done and out of the way before anything. 

But, like you always did in response, you'd do it some other time. 

So you turned away from your bag and headed upstairs to your room. It wasn't small or big, it was just right. Your bed was off to the side next to the only window in the room, almost neatly made with various plushies littered about it. Your desk was pushed up to a wall adjacent to the closet, which was filled with clothes and other things you hoarded. Finally, your room was decorated with little to no care with a few posters of your favorite shows and Christmas lights lining the meeting between the walls and ceiling. They were turned off, however, and left you with a dark room. 

Closing the door behind you, you went to go open up your curtains and window to allow some air in the stuff room. You looked down at your few plants on the window sill, two succulents and a pot of some herb you didn't know the name of. You had given them the names of 'Ceasar', 'Elizabeth', and 'Washington' since you heard that naming plants would help you remember to take care of them. You gave the three a little water from the water bottle you kept next to them. 

After watering the little guys you stripped the pull-over hoodie off of you and tossed it to the bed. You heard a thump that indicated your phone still in the pocket, but you let it be, you'd get it out later.  For now, you'd just be on your laptop and surf the web mindlessly. 

+++

You glanced down at the clock displayed at the bottom corner of the laptop screen and saw that it was already 6 o'clock. Coincidentally, your stomach rumbled, so you decided now was the best time than ever to have some food. 

Just as you got up, you noticed your phone buzzing on your bed; thinking it was your dad, you fished the mobile device out of your hood's pocket and saw that it was actually Feliciano. You'd almost forgotten that you had given him your number a few weeks ago. You rarely ever texted each other, so you guessed that it had slipped your mind. 

Shrugging you pressed answer and put the speaker to your ear. "Hello?"

"(y/n!!) I've been trying to call you for ten minutes now!!" he exclaimed in a high pitched voice that made you move the phone away from your poor ear. 

"U-Uh, sorry..." You quickly apologized, moving the device back to the side of your head. 

"It's alright! I'm so happy that you finally picked up!!"

"Why?"

"Would you like some pasta? Fratello and I made a whole bunch! Eh... Too much," he spoke the last part in a low voice, like he was embarrassed about it.

" _You_  made too much, idiota!" another voice shouted from the back; you could only assume that was Feli's older brother. You had only ever heard Feli talk about him, and from what you gathered he sounded just as grumpy as he told you.  

You sighed and walked down stairs, telling him to hold on a second. When you reached the kitchen, you rummaged around the pantry and fridge for anything to eat. Much to your chagrin, you didn't have anything you wanted to eat in either. _Oh well... Pasta sounds good, I guess._

"Alright, Feli, I guess I'll take some," You sighed into the microphone.

" _Monto bene!_  I'll be over in a bit!" Feli excitedly squeaked.

 _Wait a second..._ You thought.

"W-Wait, do you even know my address?" You asked, fumbling over your words.

Feli laughed in response. "Of course! I follow you home everyday!"

"W-wait what!!?" You almost screamed. This one sentence managed to knock so much anxiety in you, you stopped breathing for a good half minute before Feliciano further elaborated.

"Yeah! We live in the same neighborhood, but you always leave before me! So you're always ahead of me!" he explained.

"O-Oh..." you breathed out, suddenly feeling absurd for thinking Feli was capable of stalking. "A-alright then, I-I'll- uh- see you."

"Byeee!!" The call ended and you fell into a chair in the kitchen, heaving out a breath of air. When you finally had time to think, you wondered how long you and Feli had lived in the same area; to be honest, it was news to you. 

Maybe he had been in this neighborhood before you even moved here and you just never bothered to learn. It did make sense; you never put effort into introducing yourself to your neighbors, you'd greet them if they made painful eye contact with you and then go about your day. You wondered if your dad knew that Feli lived in the neighborhood; you'd have to ask him later when you called him.

During your little thought session, the door bell rang. _That must be him_ , you got up and dragged yourself to the door. Before you opened it, you peeked through the little door hole just to make sure it was Feliciano on the other side and not some creep. Sure enough you saw an all-too familiar auburn curl and a hazy smile holding what you guessed was a dish of chicken Alfredo. 

You unlocked the oak door and was greeted with the bubbly Italian and a person beside him that resembled Feli greatly, the only difference was he had a more sour expression plastered all over his face. _So... That's Lovino...?_

"Uh, hi," you greeted the boys and opened the doors wide enough to walk in.

"Good to see you~!" Feli chirped and waltzed right in. "You have a nice house!"

"Th-thanks," you called to him as he turned and entered you kitchen. 

Lovino entered next, something in his stride reminded you of a stuck-up twelve-year-old. You gave him a timid wave but he just gave you a glance and followed his brother. Your face fell at his reaction, but what did you expect.

"Come on, (y/n)!" Feliciano called for you from the kitchen. You let out a big breath and strode into the kitchen and plopped yourself down on the only open seat left, which was right in the middle of the two brothers. In the middle of the table was the dish of Alfredo. A lot of it. They really weren't kidding when they said they made too much. 

You stared at it, intimidated by the amount of it as Feliciano took the cover off of the dish. Lovino had caught your stare and slouched in his chair. "What? Too much for you?" he barked.

Your head whipped in his direction, your eyes just pointing anywhere but his face. "A-Ah, I think for tonight it's too much b-but, but I think this could feed me for a week haha..."

"Hm? Just you? Whattabout your parents?" the grouchier of the pair inquired.

Feliciano perked up at that, "Right! Right! Don't you live with your papa? Where is he?"

"He's away... On a business trip..." You answered shakily, getting up to grab yourself a plate and some silverware.

"Ooh ! Me too!" Feli demanded childishly rather than asked.

Sighing, you grabbed another plate and a fork and set it for both you and Feli. Lovino just sat in his chair looking between you and his brother. When his attention shifted to you, he suddenly started talking. "What about your mom?"

"She... Lives somewhere else," Your voice was a little shaky, as you attempted to cover up your nervousness with the topic. You didn't like talking about your mom too much, you felt like she had made a lot of bad decisions leading up to her and your father's divorce.

Thankfully Lovino got the hint and didn't push the subject, but that didn't stop Feliciano. So you ended up having to tell the brothers about your parents and how they ended up living apart. This got conversation finally going between you three, and you surprisingly opened up a great amount to the brothers.

Soon the conversation came to the subject of your local fair, something your city did every now and then. It didn't have any rides or the sort, but boy, did it had lots of food and entertainment. You'd never gone to it since you never really had someone to go with since going by yourself would be much too overwhelming. Again, being alone in crowds wasn't really something you were too keen on. 

Then, Feli had brought up the talent showcase that they held annually; it was pretty much a bunch of people doing tricks and whatnot. "-and Gilly said that he was going to preform in it this year!!" He said excitedly. 

 _Gilbert does acts?_ You inwardly asked.

Just like he could read your mind, Lovino answered that question. "Yeah, that bastard sings and stuff."

At first you were taken aback by Lovino's sudden answer before settling down and sending him a nod. This just left you with even more to think about. You asked them if they knew anyone else who would be preforming, and they rattled off a few names that you didn't recognize and a few that sounded familiar.

After the little banter at the table, you cleaned up and Lovino put the dish of the remaining pasta in your fridge, demanding that you returned the dish as soon as you ate every bit of the food. Meanwhile Feliciano had helped himself to a nap face down on your dining table. As soon as everything was put away, Lovino hauled his sleeping brother onto his back and escorted himself to the door with you in tow.

Before he left, he turned to you and grunted "your welcome."

Caught off guard once again by the grumpy Italian you awkwardly nodded and gave him a quick "thanks."

"See ya," Lovino called to you and walked back in the direction of his home. You shut and locked the front door and climbed up to your room once again; You needed to make a call to your dad about your day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boyyyyy look at that super body language-reading lovi. He's gonna act a lot like an older brother to the reader so look out for that >:3c... also I hope no one minds me about being rather vague about the reader, its the reader so I kinda want to let some details up to your imagination! Anyway, hope you liked this chapter!


	4. 3** ghost rule ***3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Procrastination at it's finest.

You had called your dad that night before going to bed to tell him about Feliciano and Lovino. Apparently, he was familiar with them and saw the two a lot; this didn't really surprise you, since your dad wasn't as introverted as you were and actually tried to make friends with the neighbors. After that he told you a lot about how his trip was going and all the stuff that was in New York. He asked you if you wanted anything, and you had to think about that. You told him that you would tell him later and then you both said your good byes. 

Soon enough it was the next day, and you had woken up way earlier than usual. Instead of going to sleep, you decided that just heading to school would be a much wiser choice. You got yourself dressed up and plugged your headphones into your phone and started your music. When you got to the school, of course classes hadn't started yet, so you made your way to hang out in the library. 

The library was another place you were rather fond of; there were never too many people in it at once, and it was a quiet space to leave you to your thoughts. It had such a nice atmosphere to it too, such a shame not too many people visited often to take it in. The smell of aging papers filled your senses, as the giant, endless rows of books engulfed your vision. You picked a spot near the heart of the library to hang out; it was completely surrounded by the shelves and hidden away from the rest of the world. 

To burn some time you had before class, you decided to do a little homework. As soon as the worksheets were pulled out of your bag and in front of you, you had stared at them for a good three minutes before hunching over the table in silent distress. You wished you had been paying attention more in class, because the math set before you looked more like some foreign language than numbers. You scratched your head, trying to somehow decode the strange writing on the paper before you. 

Soon, you heard the faint pattering of footsteps approaching you. You quickly snap up-right, and acted like you were working instead of sulking like an idiot. Your stare was focused completely on the papers in front of you, and you could almost feel beads of sweat pouring down your face. 

"(y/n)?" the sudden raspy voice caught you off-guard. "Whatch'a doing so early?"

Oh great. It's Gilbert. 

He mosied up behind you and looked over your head at your homework while you tensed up as soon as he was an inch away from you. You inwardly shuddered at Gil's disregard for personal space and silently wished he would just go away. 

"Math? I'm awesome at that!!" he shouted. 

_Who even thought it was a good idea to let this guy in a library??_ You silently asked, all the while inwardly panicking. 

He back away from you and took a seat next to you. "I have some spare time! So I will grace you with my awesome presence and help you!"

_Perfect, I've always wanted alone time with Gil,_ you thought sourly, trying to hide the fact that it sort of made you uncomfortable.

Gil then pointed to the sheet in front of you and started to explain what everything was. 

"Just use this equation and it's done!" he proclaimed at the end of his mini-lecture. When he finished you looked shocked at how easy it was and how he made it so clear. You were trying to wrap your head around how he could explain it like that when he grabbed another worksheet and started reading through it. 

+++

By the time the bell rung, you had already finished that week's math homework, as well as two other math assignments you failed to complete in time. You really had to hand it to Gil; you never knew that he was actually intelligent in math. 

You packed your things to go and threw your bag on your back. You turned to see Gil getting ready to go as well. Hesitating, you reached out. "Hey, Gil," you called out in a soft voice.

He turned to look at you, a curious look on his pale face. "What's up?"

Avoiding eye contact, you looked past his head. "Thanks... For uh, helping me."

"Anytime!" he shouted happily, with a dumb smile on his face. With that, he scooted by the walls of books and out of your line of sight. 

Your eyes lingered on the last place you saw him, lost in thought once again. You always thought of Gil as a big idiot that just happened to be charismatic (since that's how it normally worked). Apparently, you needed to re-think a lot about Gil.

Shaking your head, you reminded yourself that you needed to get going to the first class of the day. 

With that, you followed in Gil's footsteps and weaved your way out from the bookshelves. Jeez, you never noticed how big this place was, you could swear it was a maze. Thankfully, you managed to not get lost and scurry out to the hall. Once you were out, you were met with an influx of students bustling to and fro. It overwhelmed you enough to almost knock you back into the library.

You begrudgingly integrated yourself into the non stop stream of teenagers and followed upstream until you reached your locker. You nearly missed it while you were trying to push your way out of the crowd, luckily enough you managed to free yourself and land just beside it.

Cracking it open with your combination, you haphazardly tossed whatever you didn't need into it. Which was almost everything since your first period was art, and your teacher didn't really care if you had any supplies or not

With your bag safely put away, you practically slammed the locker door shut and found Feliciano on the other side. He had just finished putting his things away, and turned toward you at the sound of the slam. His face turned cheerier than cheery and hopped over to you. You reminded yourself that he was in your first class with you so you didn't shrink back from his actions.

"Good morning, (y/n) !!" He spouted loudly, you were sure that the entire hall could hear him clearly.

You gave him a nod and he walked beside you as you both made your way to the art room. You let him ramble and let your own thoughts wander off.

"Oh! And by the way! Have you seen Gil today?" he turned to you, smile unfaltering.

"U-uhh, yeah, why?" You quickly sputtered, startled by the suddenness of the question.

"Ok! Good, I gotta tell him something important!" Feli continued, trying to feign a serious look but quickly lost it.

"Oh?" You egged on, curious.

Feli nodded and hummed a confirmation. "You know how he was gonna do something for that show? He had a partner, and she told me to tell him that she has to drop out!"

"Huh? Why?" You asked, intrigued.

"I don't know..." he said quieter than usual, then shrugged. "I guess she's sick!"

You hummed in response, and you both went back to your own musings. You couldn't help but wonder exactly what Gil had in mind for his performance and his mystery partner.

Maybe this performance thing might explain why he had been jumping around from place to place more so than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: ughghyvbh this feels shorter than the last few chapters and rlly filler-y but that's because I wrote most of it while I was tired af..... I hope you like this though...)


End file.
